Infection
by Native Wolf
Summary: Infection drabble there's an infection going around and Maddie has gotten it, and broke out of a containment center. Alfred is force to watch a tape of how she got free. Second story on here. So reviews would be nice please. Fem! Canada and America. AU


Warning: excessive derpiness, trying to be scary-ish, fail, poop

"Sir… please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? THAT'S MY SISTER YOU HAVE IN THERE! AND YOU FUCKING LOST HER!"

—-

There was a contagion spreading through the small city, slow expanding to the other cities surrounding it. Soon no doubtingly it would spread to other states. Here. At this site. Is where the few of the heavily infected were kept. Alfred sister, Madeline was one of those heavily infected. And now he was called down here, to watch a tape of how his little sister was able to break out of this heavily guarded treatment center. If treatment is what you want to call it. It was more of a holding center. Alfred wanted to keep his beloved sister with him, take her to get the treatment at the clinic.

But soon she started to snap at him, her eyes always blood shot, could only keep down raw meat, sleep the day light away and become angry at the littlest things. He didn't want to admit it himself. He wanted to believe that the treatments were working. That she was one of the few that would get put in one of those damned treatment centers, where you were never heard or seen of again. But in her decreasing sanity she pleaded and begged him to take her to the one near by. Telling him that she didn't know how much longer she could keep her weakening grip on reality.

So, with an angry heart and a sadden soul, he took her. Held her hand till they ripped them apart, to take her for more testing and set her in her 'room'. More like pirson cells. That's what this place was. A prison. A prison for the sick.

Alfred hated it.

He just wanted to be with her.

Her. His Sister. His baby Sister.

—-

"HOW DID YOU LOSE HER?" Alfred screamed at the doctor. How could they lose a person! How could they lose a person when there was a guard on every damn corner of this damn place!

"Mr. Jones. Please. She is still loose on the grounds. She is still here. But you need to calm down. You need to watch this and see if you can tell us if your 'sister' is still there. Still in control of the infection."

The way the man spoke to him made Alfred want to punch him right in middle of that fucking glasses face of his. With a glare at the doctor he sat in the stupid rolling chair in front of a screen. They pressed play.

Static, then a picture of a darken hallway… something darted across the connecting hallway. The guard took notice and walked out of frame. There was no sound put there were flashes. Gun shots. Alfred knew it. Then some one was thrown and hit the wall of the hallway the camera was positioned. It was the guard. His helmet was off and it seemed like he was bleeding and knocked unconscious it seemed like, the way his body just slumped into an awkward position. Then the thing that darted across before started to crawl up, on all fours. It had long hair cover it's face, it resembled a human. But something was off. There was something primal about it.

It walked up to the guard, loomed over his body. It's hair shifted revealing it's face. Alfred gasped and backed up from the screen, his eye bulged out of his head. It was his sister. She had a wicked grin on her bloodied face. Her skin seemed to slip at the corners of her mouth. Giving her a Cheshire grin, her teeth. Oh lord her teeth. They were elongated and sharpened. How could this had happened. Alfred looked at the doctors in a mixture of hatred, shock, and confusion.

"It's due to the infection. She lasted very long. Many soon to breakdown and go into a primal hunger fueled rampage long before the splitting of the mouth begins. She was very strong minded. Pity…" the doctor sighed in way that sounded like he lost a toy. Alfred glared at the Russian doctor that walked in. His accent pissed Alfred off, the way he talked about his sister pissed him off. Everything about the man pissed him off. The Russian just smiled at him and nodded back towards the screen, Alfred pulled his eye to the screen with a heavy heart watched his sister.

She was staring at the unconscious man, tilting her head, running it along the outline of the man. Looking like she was smelling him, it sent chills down Alfred's spine. The guard awoke and opened his mouth, which Alfred gather he was screaming, by the way Madeline jumped back and took a stance like an animal ready to pounce. Which she did. Opening her no longer human jaws and chomping down on the man's neck. Blood colored the wall and lights flashed. "The alarm was activated by the other guards hearing the man yelling," the Russian informed him.

Alfred watched in horror as more guards flowed into the small hallway, pointing guns at his sister… yes.. she was still his sister. Till the end she would be his baby sister. He had to keep remind himself of that as he watched the small women attack the guards ripping them apart like nothing, paying no mind to the bullets flying past her and nicking her skin.

By the end of the battle she was covered in blood, her ripped and tattered clothes stained a deep red. The camera zoomed in on her standing figure, "Quite a sight, da? Such a small creature could take down 7 guards single handedly. Hmm, how interesting, da?" Alfred shot another glare at the damned man jetting out of his chair, making it roll back to the wall behind him. "SHE IS NOT A FUCKING 'CREATURE! SHE IS MY FUCKING SISTER! YOU DAMN COMMIE! DON'T ACT LIKE SHE IS SOME EXPERIMENT!" Alfred's rage made his blood boil in his veins. The other people in the room shrank around the Russian doctor as his never changing smile seemed to somehow to grow darker. "You care a lot about her, da? Interesting…. even after she has turned into such a horrifying creature?" The man chuckled but it sounded different, almost like he was saying 'kolkolkol' but Alfred didn't have time to nit-pick.

He turned his attention back to the screen. She was staring at the camera, as it had zoomed in and out on her, trying to focus. Her split mouth grinned and then she rushed at it. Then had flipped to a different area, Madeline was running on all fours down another hallway. She was so fast. It was odd, she seemed like she was toying with the guards that were after her. Ran and ran then she would slow down let them catch up to her then burst into a sprint. "She's toying with them…" Alfred mumbled pulling his chair back to the screen resting his hands over his mouth.

Madeline jumped another guard ripping off his shoulder protection and taking a chunk out of him. And swallowing it. His eye widened, of course she swallowed the other chunks she ripped off of the others he never did see her spit it out. But actual watching her chew the flesh and tilt her head up slightly then swallow it practically whole made Alfred shiver and feel fear for her for the first time since watching this.

Then she ran down a hallway… and more switching of screens then static. Alfred looked at the doctors and growled, "What the fuck was that? Where is she? What the hell?" The Russian one chuckled, "We lost her after that. After she ran down that hallway there was nothing. We couldn't find her… so tell us do you think we should kill her on sight or continue to take 'care' of her?" The fucking smile stood where it was. Alfred growled and shot up yet again, this time knocking the chair down. "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" The man chuckled again, "Well she is your sister, da? What would you have us do?"

—

Alfred slammed closed the door to his car, gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" He jerked around in rage and anger, kick and punching his dashboard. He roared up his car and sped off and out the gates of the fucking place.

"A-alferd…?" He practically jumped out of his skin at the small voice in his back seat. He swerved and got a junction of honks and yells by other motorist, gain a yelp from the back seat. "W-who's there!" He glared at the rear view mirror, a mound of covers came up and bright purple eyes looked at him. "Al-Alfred…." the small voice called again. "Ma-Maddie! Wh-What are you doing here? OmyGod! You killed those people! M-Maddie what were you thinking?" He quickly got off the road and to a side ditch next to the woods. Turning to look at the girl.

Her eyes looked him over and she pulled the blanket over her mouth more. "Maddie. I already seen the video.. I've seen your mouth.." He pulled away the blanket starring at her grotesque mouth as it was turned down to a awkwardly long frown. She didn't look at him she just looked down, he reached up to touch her face. She reared back and growled at him, literally growled like a feral animal. Her eyes glowed and looked like cat-eyes, making him flinch away. "Ma-Maddie… it's me. Your brother.. don't you remember?" he whimpered locked onto her eyes. She snarled at him, "Him.. smell like him.. traitor!" She jumped him, he flailed back holding her face away from him. Cringing at the site of her snapping her jaws open and closed, her nails clawing his chest, ripping his clothes. "MADDIE! STOP! AHG!" he yelled as she pulled away from his hands and chomped down on his shoulders. "AHG! FUCKING HELL!" he punched at her ribs and pushed her body off of him. Her mouthed stayed where it was, crushing his shoulder bone.

He screamed out in pain, tugging her hair to pull her off of him. "FUCK! MADDIE DAMMIT! AHHHHHG!" Then there was white hot pain, he yelled louder kicking her in the gut getting her off of him. He groped at his shoulder, another shot of white hot pain. "AHG!" he doupled over in pain holding is shoulder finding it wet and hot. Looking over at it, his eyes as big as saucers, "ARGH! MY ARM! MY FUCKING ARM!" He whipped his head around looking for Madeline. She was gone and there was that fucking Russian looking around frantically. "YOU! YOU SAID I WOULDN'T GET HURT! YOU SAID YOU'D GET HER! YOU SAID- AHGGGGGG FUCKING DAMMIT!" The Russian snarled at him, and barked orders at the others that carried the wounded man away as he stood at the edge of the forest. "Heh. So didn't like the treatment? Did you really have to run? We'll find you. We'll find you little one."

—

IDK WOOOO!


End file.
